Terima Kasih, Hinata
by deer-angel
Summary: Chap.4 "Kenapa kau membenciku, Hanabi?"/"Mungkin juga seandainya kau pergi nanti, aku tetap tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."/"Kelak suatu saat nanti, Hiashi-sama, aku takut Anda maupun Hanabi tak akan bisa memperbaiki segalanya jika sudah terlambat."
1. Hinata Yang Misterius

**Title: Terima Kasih, Hinata  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ( mungkin nanti ada angst )  
><strong>

**Pairing: Sasu-Hina  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC , Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, dan lain-lain  
><strong>

**Jangan jadi silent readers yaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata yang Misterius<strong>

Bagi Sasuke, jeritan histeris dan hadiah-hadiah yang banyak bukanlah hal yang aneh. Sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha serta dianugerahi wajah yang tampan dan otak yang cerdas, tak ayal membuatnya menjadi idola para siswi di Konoha High School. Meskipun ia tak pernah sekalipun ramah kepada para fans-nya, namun hal tersebut yang membuat para gadis-gadis semakin berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Contohnya saja hari ini, baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam mobilnya saja, ia sudah mendapatkan teriakan bak seorang selebritis. Tentu saja Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menjadi artis yang terkenal, namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Mendapat perhatian dari seluruh siswi sekolah saja sudah cukup menyebalkan apalagi jika mendapat teriakan dari seluruh wanita di kota. Sasuke sampai bergidik memikirkan hal itu. Karena ia adalah tipe orang yang menyukai kedamaian dan ketenangan.

"Kyaaaa ! Sasuke-kun !" teriak seluruh gadis yang semuanya berdiri di dekat gerbang seraya menunggu kehadirannya.

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat adanya spanduk yang bertuliskan 'We Love You, Sasuke-kun'. Arrrggghhh, ini sudah terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah meminta bantuan dari pihak sekolah agar para siswi berhenti melakukan semua tindakan bodoh ini. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia karena siswi-siswi itu mengancam akan keluar massal dari sekolah jika mereka dilarang. Sekarang yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah pasrah terhadap keadaan.

Dengan sikap dingin yang malah dianggap keren oleh para fans-nya, Sasuke berjalan menuju gedung sekolah tanpa melirik sekalipun.

"Sasuke-kun keren banget." desah Karin sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Ahhhh, lebay." sindir Ino.

"Setiap orang yang ngeliat Sasuke-kun pasti bersikap lebay." ucap Karin. "Apalagi saat ditatap oleh mata hitam indah nan eksotisnya, serasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dada. Membuat jantung berdebar kencang, dan sulit bernafas. Seakan-akan jiwa ini dibawa terbang ke awang-awang dan-."

"Ya ya ya, mentang-mentang kamu udah pernah ditatap sama Sasuke-kun. Tapi bukan berarti dia suka sama kamu kan ? Lagipula pasti mata Sasuke-kun lagi nggak beres pas natap kamu." gerutu Sakura.

"Yey, biarin. Yang penting aku udah selangkah lebih maju dari kalian semua dalam usahaku untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke-kun." ejek Karin.

Sakura dan Ino hanya dapat terdiam mendengar perkataan Karin. Benar apa yang dikatakannya, bahwa dia sudah selangkah lebih maju dari mereka.

Begitulah sensasi dan pesona sang Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan tiga wanita paling popular di sekolah pun dibuat klepek-klepek olehnya.

Selain di kalangan kaum perempuan, Sasuke juga popular di kalangan kaum laki-laki. Saat baru masuk SMA saja, Sasuke sudah menerima banyak brosur dari berbagai ekstrakurikuler. Yah, meskipun jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit dari jumlah surat cinta yang diterimanya. Bahkan, para senpai laki-laki pun selalu berbondong-bondong datang ke kelasnya untuk meminta tips bagaimana cara menarik perhatian para gadis. Dan jelas, Sasuke tidak bisa. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menarik perhatian para wanita. Semua itu sudah bawaan lahir. Itu semua sudah takdirnya untuk menjadi incaran gadis.

Sasuke sudah memasuki kelasnya. Biasanya hanya ada satu orang yang berada di kelas setiap kali dia sampai di kelasnya. Dan yang penting dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berteriak-teriak jika bertemu dengannya. Perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang dan halus serta mata lavendernya yang lain daripada yang lain. Hinata.

Sasuke pun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sapaan tulusnya tiap kali dia datang. _Ah, seandainya semua orang bersikap seperti dia. Tentu hidupku pasti akan lebih tenang dan menyenangkan_, batin Sasuke.

"Pagi, Hinata." sapa Sasuke.

"Ah, pagi Uchiha-san." balas Hinata. Hinata yang tadi sedang menunduk membaca buku, terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau baca, Hinata ?"

"Buku." jawab Hinata polos.

"Aku juga tau kalau itu buku. Tapi buku apa ?" tanya Sasuke gemas.

"Novel terjemahan. Aku pinjam di perpustakaan tadi. Ada banyak buku baru lho, Uchiha-san. Kuharap semakin banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sana." jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi lugu.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Kakashi-sensei ?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ku, Uchiha-san." ucap Hinata dengan sedikit panik. Ditutupnya novel yang ia baca tadi kemudian merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Fisika.

Hinata juga anak yang cerdas. Jika Sasuke yang meraih peringkat pertama di kelas, maka Hinata yang meraih peringkat duanya. Dan pelajaran-pelajaran rumit seperti Fisika, Kimia, dan Matematika adalah kegemarannya. Oleh karena itulah, ia jadi sedikit panik saat tidak mengerjakan PR Fisika, jika pelajaran yang digemari saja sampai terlupa apalagi pelajaran yang kurang disenangi ? Setidaknya itulah prinsip kedisiplinan belajar Hinata.

Meskipun mereka sering sapa-sapaan, sebenarnya mereka tidak akrab sama sekali. Hinata yang pendiam + menutup diri dan Sasuke yang dingin + cuek membuat mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Saling sapa setiap pagi bagaikan suatu formalitas saja bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke juga tidak terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang Hinata. Jangankan Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba yang notebene teman sebangku Hinata bahkan tidak mengetahui nama keluarga Hinata. Apakah Hinata berasal dari keluarga biasa atau sangat luar biasa pun tidak ada yang tahu. Selama dua setengah tahun setiap murid menganggap Hinata sebagai _Mysterious Girl_.

Bel yang menandakan dimulainya pelajaran telah berdering. Pelajaran pertama di kelas XII A adalah pelajaran Gai-sensei, olahraga. Semua murid pun mengganti seragam sekolah dengan seragam olahraga. Setelah itu, mereka berbaris di tengah lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan. Kali ini, mereka akan praktek lari estafet dan murid dibagi atas 8 regu. Masing-masing regu beranggotakan 4 orang. Perempuan dipisahkan dengan yang laki-laki. Sasuke berada satu tim dengan Lee, Naruto dan Kiba. Sedangkan Hinata berada satu tim dengan Ten-Ten, Temari dan Sakura. Dan pelajaran dimulai dengan giliran grup-grup laki-laki yang mendapat giliran duluan.

Tiba saatnya giliran bagi tim Sasuke untuk berlari estafet. Naruto yang akan pertama berlari, kemudian disambung dengan Lee, dan Kiba setelah itu Sasuke. Tim mereka yang semuanya memang pandai berolahraga itu dapat dengan mudah melakukannya. Sehingga Gai-sensei memberikan nilai A+ pada regu mereka. Namun Sasuke merasa tidak terlalu bangga mendapat nilai itu, karena dalam regunya ada Rock Lee, murid kesayangan Gai-sensei. Dan pastilah jika ia memberi nilai A+ pada Lee, maka anggota regu yang lain juga harus mendapatkan nilai A+ juga.

Sekarang tiba saatnya untuk regu putri. Dan regu Hinata yang pertama memulai. Hinata yang akan berlari pertama, dilanjutkan dengan Temari, Sakura kemudian Ten-Ten. Dan…mulai. Hinata berlari dari garis START dengan kecepatan penuh, semua terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum sekarang diliputi keseriusan dan kesungguhan. Beberapa meter lagi. 5 meter. 4 meter. 3 meter. 2 meter. 1 meter. Hinata telah memberikan tongkat estafetnya kepada Temari dan kemudian Temari melesat berlari. Semua murid kini memperhatikan Temari yang membawa tongkat estafet dan berseru ria melihat kehebatannya dalam berlari. Ya, ia memang ahlinya.

Tapi mata Sasuke tak lepas dari Hinata yang sedang membungkukkan badan menghilangkan rasa capek. Kemudian… air muka Hinata berubah. Semula yang tadinya kelelahan, kini seperti sedang terkejut. Hinata langsung menegakkan badannya dan menuju tempat duduk Gai-sensei sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Gai-sensei kemudian mengangguk dan Hinata pergi menghilang dari lapangan.

Sepertinya tidak hanya Sasuke yang memperhatikan hal itu, karena ia mendengar Kiba berkomentar di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya dia ke tempat Shizune-san lagi."

"Hmm, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ya, dia memang selalu pergi ke sana. Jangan-jangan dia itu asistennya lagi." celetuk Kiba.

"Benarkah ?"

"Sepertinya di mau menjadi Psikolog. Dan itu dimulai dari Bimbingan Konseling."

Sasuke yang memang tak mengenal Hinata dengan baik, percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Lagipula untuk apa dia peduli dengan Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Sontak, para gadis yang melihat hal itu menjerit histeris seakan melihat adanya keajaiban dunia ke-8.

"Ahhhh, Sasuke-kun tersenyum !" teriak salah satu di antara mereka.

"Ah, tampannya."

"Seandainya senyuman itu untukku."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah menanggapi perbuatan aneh fans-fansnya. Iseng, Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana respon mereka jika ia punya pacar. Hanya tersenyum saja sudah heboh gak ketulungan, apalagi saat ia punya pacar.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang kini berada di ruang BP.

"Tadi itu hampir saja." kata Hinata sambil menyurukkan tisu ke hidungnya seperti orang pilek.

"Kau yakin ?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dan tak lupa senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Kau ini Hinata. Memang lain daripada yang lain." desah Shizune lesu.

"Itu memang aku, Shizune-san." ujar Hinata bangga.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aku ke kelas ya, Shizune-san." kata Hinata.

"Sudah selesai ?"

"Yap."

"Sering-sering kemari ya."

"Ok."

Hinata kembali ke kelas tepat saat bel istirahat pertam berbunyi. Alhasil, hanya dia sendirian di dalam kelas. Hinata langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil kotak bekal yang ia simpan di laci meja. Sambil memandang ke atas langit yang berwarna biru cerah, Hinata menyendok makanan buatannya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, ia telah melewatkan mata pelajaran favoritnya, Fisika. Kesal akan kesalahannya, ia menusuk-nusuk bekalnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa akan hal itu ? Hinata kini makin menekuk wajahnya.

Bel kembali berdering. Sekarang kelas sudah penuh. Sasuke pun telah masuk ke kelas dan duduk di samping Naruto. Kiba pun duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau tadi ke ruang BK lagi ya ?" tanya Kiba sambil lalu.

"Nggak."

"Lho, jadi ke mana ?"

"Kuburan." jawab Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

"Serius, Hinata." geram Kiba.

"Abis, udah tau aku sering ke ruang BK masih nanya juga."

"Ngapain sih ke BK terus ?"

"Bantu Shizune-san nulis kelakuan burukmu di sekolah."

"Yang bener ?" Kiba sweatdrop.

"Ya nggaklah."

"Kau ini Hinata. Gak lucu tau !"

"Ya deh, gomen Kiba-kun." pinta Hinata *puppy eyes*

"Oh ya, Hinata. Kita di kasih tugas lagi sama Kakashi-sensei."

"Benarkah ?"

"Yap. Banyaaaaakkk sekali."

"Yes."

"Lho, kok senang ?"

"Iya dong. I love Physics very much."

"Kau ini. Pelajaran rumit bin susah bin sulit bin nguras otak bin nyeremin bin ngerepotin bin ribet bin segala macem, malah digemari. Iih." gerutu Kiba.

"That's no problem for me."

"Widiiihhh, sombong."

"Kiba-kun, kalau udah gak suka duluan sama pelajarannya, mana mungkin bisa ngerti." nasihat Hinata.

Kiba hanya merengut kesal.

"Kiba-kun." panggil Hinata.

"Apa ?"

"Marah ya ?"

"Nggak."

"Marah kan ?"

"Nggak."

"Maaf ya, Kiba-kun." pinta Hinata memelas.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Aku gak marah kok."

"Yey."

"Tapi, kau mau bantu aku tidak ?"

"Bantu apa ?"

"Fisika. Ayolah." Kali ini Kiba yang memelas.

"Ok."

Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. Dari percakapan itu, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan karakter Hinata. Baik, Ramah, Ceria. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian di lapangan tadi, Sasuke jadi sangat penasaran dengan Hinata. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupan Hinata di luar sekolah. Bahkan Kiba sekalipun. Menurutnya, Hinata adalah sosok yang menarik. Kemisteriusannya mampu menarik sang Uchiha bungsu untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya. Pikirannya sekarang ini benar-benar terfokus pada sosok Hinata sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

"Uchiha Sasuke." tegur Kurenai-sensei.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa, sensei ?"

"Kerjakan soal ini." perintahnya.

"Baik, sensei."

Beruntung Sasuke dapat mengerjakan soal yang diberikan kepadanya. Saat hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia menangkap sekilas ekspresi Hinata yang seperti meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lengan bagian atasnya. Pikiran aneh menyeruak memasuki otak Sasuke. 'Ada yang tidak beres.' batinnya. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Kring…Kring…Kring…

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering. Semua anak sudah keluar kelas, kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar kelas.

"Uchiha-san, aku duluan ya."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengikuti Hinata ke mana pun Hinata pergi. Sampai akhirnya Hinata singgah ke taman kota dan duduk di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang lain. Jadi, hanya ada Hinata disini, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata duduk menekuk lutut membelakanginya. Tau bahwa dia tak bisa melihat wajah Hinata, ia mencari tempat lain untuk mengawasi Hinata.

Sasuke menemukan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mengawasi Hinata. Tempat di mana Hinata tak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia dapat melihat Hinata dengan leluasa. Di atas pohon. Diamatinya tiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Dan dia menemukan perilaku aneh Hinata.

Ia melihat Hinata mengambil sebuah liontin dari tas punggungnya. Hinata membuka bandul liontin tersebut. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak bisa melihat foto siapa yang dipandangi Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar Hinata berkata lirih.

"Kaa-san, harus berapa lama lagi aku bertahan ?"

Oh, jadi itu foto ibunya, tapi apa maksud Hinata dengan bertahan ? Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melihat Hinata menegang. Dari matanya terlihat sekali bahwa Hinata seperti menahan sakit. Dengan gerak cepat, Hinata mengambil sebuah tisu dari tasnya dan langsung menelungkupkan badannya di kedua lutut. Dan terdengar bunyi handphone. Sasuke yang sempat panik karena mengira itu adalah suara handphonenya langsung menenangkan diri sambil mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

"Iya, baiklah. Hmm…ya, secepatnya. Bersabarlah."

Hinata dengan cepat membereskan barangnya dan pergi dari tempat itu sehingga Sasuke tak dapat lagi mengejar Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Suigetsu. Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang seseorang bernama Hinata. Nanti fotonya aku kirim lewat e-mail."

'Hinata, siapa kau sebenarnya ?' batin Sasuke.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p>Wah, malah update yang baru.<p>

Mudah"an pada suka ya :D

Review anda sangat membantu :D *hualah*


	2. Seseorang Yang Dikirim Oleh Tuhan

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

Hinata dengan cepat membereskan barangnya dan pergi dari tempat itu sehingga Sasuke tak dapat lagi mengejar Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Suigetsu. Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang seseorang bernama Hinata. Nanti fotonya aku kirim lewat e-mail."

'Hinata, siapa kau sebenarnya ?' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Title: Terima Kasih, Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ( mungkin nanti ada angst )**

**Pairing: Sasu-Hina**

**Warning: AU, OOC , Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Jangan jadi silent readers yaa :D**

.

.

.

**Seseorang Yang Dikirim Oleh Tuhan**

.

**Hinata P.O.V**

.

Aku harus cepat. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanku sekarang, aku harus cepat sampai ke rumah. Untuk sekarang ini, hanya itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku tak ingin membuat Hanabi menunggu terlalu lama. Dia pasti amat tersiksa karena menahan lapar. Kenapa pula aku tidak membuat makanan sebelum pergi sekolah? Dengan begitu, ia takkan rewel karena menungguku untuk memasak makanan untuknya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menuju rumahku. Mungkin bagi orang yang melihat rumahku, mereka akan menganggap bahwa ini adalah sebuah istana. Tapi bagiku, ini hanya sebuah rumah atau tepatnya sebuah penjara sejak aku lahir. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak akan menyesal dilahirkan dalam keluarga ini. Keluarga Hyuuga.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian mendapati Hanabi telah menungguku dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Lama sekali," ucapnya.

"Ma…af, Hanabi…hah…hah…hah. Aku akan memasak secepat-." kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tidak lapar." Hanabi sudah hendak meninggalkanku, tapi aku memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi, kau belum makan. Nanti kau sakit." Aku bersikeras.

Hanabi menghentakkan tanganku, kemudian kembali memasuki kamarnya. 'Dari semalam Hanabi belum makan, bisa-bisa dia sakit,' batinku. Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan sepatuku, berjalan menuju kamar, mengganti baju kemudian menghambur memasuki dapur.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

.

Hinata memasak makanan untuk Hanabi secepat mungkin. Ia kini memasak makanan kesukaan Hanabi. Berharap Hanabi mau memakan masakannya kali ini. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kamar Hanabi untuk mengantarkannya.

"Hinata-sama, biar saya saja yang membawa makanan itu." Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan memiliki mata yang sama seperti Hinata menawarkan dirinya.

"Ah, Neji-nii. Jangan panggil aku Hinata-sama. Panggil saja Hinata."

"Tapi…"

"Lagipula kau kan sepupuku," potong Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Laki-laki yang bernama Neji hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi biar saya saja yang membawa makanan itu," tawarnya lagi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Sekalian mau meminta maaf sama Hanabi."

"Tapi…"

"Neji-nii, aku permisi ya."

Neji tak mampu membantah perkataan Hinata, sehingga ia hanya mempersilakan Hinata melewatinya.

'Terbuat dari apa hatimu itu, Hinata? Meskipun berkali-kali diperlakukan kasar oleh Hanabi, kau masih saja mau memperhatikannya,' batin Neji.

Hinata kini telah berada di depan kamar Hanabi. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu, namun terhenti karena mendengar suara Hanabi yang sepertinya sedang mendapat telpon dari seseorang.

"Halo."

Hinata hanya menunggu di sana sampai Hanabi selesai berbicara dengan seseorang dari seberang telpon.

"Tou-san! Benarkah? Besok akan pulang?"

Hinata bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dalam suara Hanabi ketika berbicara dengan sang ayah.

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya, Tou-san. Jaa…"

Setelah yakin bahwa Hanabi telah menutup telpon, Hinata mengetuk pintu. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku."

"Mau apa?"

"Aku bawa makanan untukmu, makanlah. Nanti kau bisa sakit," bujuk Hinata.

"Pergi." Hanabi mengusir Hinata dari balik pintu.

"Aku tinggalkan makanannya di dekat pintu, ya."

"Pergi dan bawa juga makanan itu. Aku tidak mau memakannya," bentak Hanabi.

"Tapi, Hanabi. Kau belum makan dari semalam."

"Aku tidak lapar. Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Cepatlah pergi!"

"Makanlah walaupun cuma sedikit. Jangan sampai perutmu itu kosong. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san untuk selalu menjagamu," bujuk Hinata lagi sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apabila ia mengucapkan kata 'Kaa-san'. Setidaknya bisa dibilang Hinata sedang bersiap-siap akan hal yang akan terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Hanabi terbuka. Seketika itu juga Hinata menegakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sebut-sebut Kaa-san di depanku!" teriak Hanabi.

"Tapi Hanabi, kau harus ma-."

"Aku tidak mau makan. Pergi dari sini." Hanabi menepis nampan makanan yang disodorkan Hinata padanya. Dan tentu saja, makanan panas yang sudah disiapkan Hinata termuntah keluar dari wadahnya. Malangnya, seluruh isi makanan itu tertumpah di badan Hinata.

"Ah…" Hinata berusaha menahan perih tersiram kuah panas dari masakannya sendiri.

"Pergi sana!" kata Hanabi sembari mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata terduduk di lantai. Setelah itu, ia membanting pintu kamarnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata menahan diri agar tidak terisak di sana. Diambilnya nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kemudian, ia mulai membereskan peralatan makan yang pecah tersebut.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Ah, Neji-nii. Berapa kali kukatakan, jangan-."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji, tak menghiraukan protes Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Bajumu…"

"Oh ini, hanya tersiram kuah masakanku tadi. Aku kurang hati-hati membawanya," ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan sepupunya.

"Bukankah kuah tadi masih panas?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Hinata lagi sembari mengumpulkan pecahan piring.

"Biar aku saja. Kau bersihkan saja badanmu," saran Neji.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan Neji-nii," ucap Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Neji.

'Hinata…jangan kau paksakan lagi. Jangan siksa hati dan badanmu lagi,' lirih Neji dalam hatinya saat melihat Hinata pergi dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" sapa Mikoto saat Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke seperlunya.

"Ganti bajumu, bersihkan badanmu, lalu turunlah untuk makan siang. Kaa-san sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu," ucap Mikoto.

"Hn."

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dilepaskannya seragam sekolah yang seharian ini menemaninya, kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Halo."

"Hmm…Sasuke, mana foto gadis yang akan aku selidiki?" tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Sebentar lagi aku kirim fotonya padamu, Suigetsu. Tunggulah. Dan kau harus menyelidiki dia sampai ke hal paling kecil sekalipun," perintah Sasuke sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Kemudian, ia mencari album kenangan lamanya saat kelas XI. Setelah menemukan foto wanita yang dicari, ia kemudian menuju _scanner_ yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia mengirimkan foto gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang sedang tersenyum tulus menghadap kamera melalui _e-mail_.

"Sasuke! Cepatlah turun!" teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, bu." Sasuke pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

**.**

**.**

*****Terima Kasih, Hinata*****

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Neji -yang kini mulai membiasakan memanggil Hinata tanpa embel-embel 'sama' dibelakangnya- saat melihat Hinata yang hendak keluar melewati pintu depan.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku titip Hanabi sebentar ya, Neji-nii," jawab Hinata.

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku sering sekali merepotkan Neji-nii. Aku pergi ya, Jaa…" Hinata kemudian pergi.

.

.

"Kau harus mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang secepatnya," saran perempuan berambut pirang yang memakai jas putih.

"Apa sudah separah itu, Tsunade-san?" tanya gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di depannya. "Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja."

"Hinata, kau itu terkena leukimia. Dan itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Jangan berlagak kuat, karena penyakit ini bukan penyakit biasa," ucap Tsunade gusar.

"Tapi aku serius dengan perkataanku, Tsunade-san."

"Begitu pula denganku, Hinata."

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan pada keluargamu tentang penyakit ini," saran Tsunade lagi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi mereka berhak untuk tahu."

'Kehadiranku saja sudah menjadi beban untuk mereka, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan penyakit ini,' batin Hinata.

"Adakah jalan lain untuk mengobati penyakit ini?"

Kini Tsunade yang menggeleng. "Cuma itu jalan satu-satunya untuk memperpanjang hidupmu."

"Jika aku tidak mendapat donor itu, berapa lama aku bisa bertahan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan hal itu. Semua tergantung pertahananmu menghadapi penyakit ini."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-san." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau kau kambuh lagi, segera ke tempat Shizune-san. Meskipun dia bekerja sebagai penjaga ruang BP, dia pernah belajar merawat pasien denganku. Dan jangan lupa, minum obat yang aku beri tepat waktu. Setidaknya itu bisa meringankan sakitnya."

Hinata membungkuk dalam menanggapi nasihat Tsunade. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Sasuke meminta Suigetsu menyelidiki Hinata. Namun sampai sekarang ia belum mendapatkan kabar dari pemuda itu. Padahal Sasuke sudah sangat peasaran dengan kehidupan Hinata. Rasa penasaran itu semakin bertambah ketika Sasuke mendapati Hinata - yang beralasan keluar kelas karena tidak enak badan – beristirahat di ruang BP/BK. Bukankah orang sakit itu istirahatnya di UKS? Lagipula setahu Sasuke, Shizune adalah penjaga ruang BP, bukan seorang perawat apalagi dokter. Dan itu, sukses membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan kehidupan Hinata.

Sasuke kini tengah berbaring di atas kasur di dalam kamrnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan itu yang diukir sedemikian rupa mengikuti selera sang pemiliknya ini dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuh Sasuke memang berada di sini, tapi pikirannya sedang melayang menganalisis ingatannya tentang percakapan antara Shizune dan Hinata di sekolah tadi.

.

_**Flashback : On**_

.

_Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju toilet. Di sekolah ini, untuk mencapai toilet laki-laki, memang harus melewati ruang BP. Saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati ruang BP, ia menangkap suara gadis yang sangat dikenalnya._

_ "Shizune-san, apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?"_

_ "Seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka, tapi mengingat bagaimana sikap mereka, mungkin kau tunggu dulu waktu yang tepat. Atau paling tidak kau bisa memberitahu sepupumu itu, bukankah dia yang bersikap berbeda dari mereka?"_

_ "Tapi, aku kurang yakin akan mengatakan itu semua. Aku takut menjadi beban bagi mereka."_

_ "Hinata, berhentilah beranggapan seperti itu. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti."_

_ "Masalahnya…"_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Sudahlah, aku istirahat dulu ya, Shizune-san."_

_ Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu saat mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam ruangan BP yang semakin mendekat ke pintu._

.

_**Flashback : Off**_

.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga lamunannya diinterupsi oleh suara dering ponselnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang masih bergetar itu kemudian ia mengangkat telpon dengan cepat saat ia melihat bahwa yang menelponnya adalah orang yang paling ia harapkan saat ini.

"Bagaimana, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu pun menceritakan semua yang berhasil ia dapatkan kepada Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Tak dapat diragukan lagi."

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Sepertinya sang ayah tidak mau mengakui Hinata sebagai anaknya. Karena menurutnya Hinata tidak memiliki satupun kemampuan yang diharapkan sang ayah. Dan lagipula Hinata itu merupakan anggota yang paling lemah di keluarga itu."

"Apa Hinata bukan anaknya?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Wajah dan mata mereka sama persis, dan dari sekali lihat dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka ayah dan anak."

"Lalu kenapa adiknya juga membencinya? Bukankah ia awalnya menyayangi Hinata?"

"Itu karena penyebab sang ibu meninggal adalah Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ibu mereka memang sudah sakit-sakitan. Dan biasanya yang merawatnya adalah Hinata dan adiknya, Hanabi. Mereka bergantian merawat ibunya. Tapi, waktu itu Hinata salah menebus obat ibunya. Jadi, selama beberapa hari ibunya salah meminum obat sehingga membuat penyakit sang ibu menjadi bertambah parah. Dan akhirnya, sang ibu meninggal setelah memberikan pesan kepada Hinata."

"Pesan? Pesan apa?"

"Untuk selalu menjaga dan merawat ayah dan adiknya sebagai pengganti ibunya."

"Dia masih melaksanakan pesan itu meskipun diperlakukan kasar oleh mereka?"

"Ya."

"Selama ini?"

"Tapi semua itu takkan berlangsung lebih lama lagi," ucap Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ia mengidap penyakit Leukimia, dan itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Kemungkinan bertahan hidupnya pun tinggal beberapa persen."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kau tahu seseorang bernama Shizune?"

"Hn."

"Dia itu memang seorang penjaga ruang BP, tapi selain itu dia adalah seorang perawat yang dilatih oleh dokter yang menangani Hinata."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hanya itu yang berhasil aku dapat."

"Baiklah, bayaranmu akan kau terima secepatnya."

"Oke."

Setelah itu, Sasuke menutup telponnya, kemudian mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja di samping ranjangnya.

**.**

**.**

*****Terima Kasih, Hinata*****

**.**

**.**

Hinata kini berada di taman yang sering ia datangi. Matanya kini digenangi oleh air mata. Di sinilah tempat yang selalu menjadi temannya di saat dirinya sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan menghadapi semua kepedihannya. Di sinilah di mana ia selalu menulis harapan dan doanya pada selembar daun kering lalu kemudian ia kubur di dalam tanah di bawah keteduhan pohon.

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak mau mengakuiku? Apa salahku?" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Hinata di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Kaa-san…harus berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan?"

Hinata kini duduk berlutut sembari memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang cair dan kental keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Hinata menyeka cairan tersebut kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Mimisan lagi," desahnya. Kemudian ia mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya. Di dalam tas itu juga, ia melihat sebuah liontin yang pemberian ibunya. Diambilnya liontin itu dan dibukanya bandul berbentuk hati.

"Kaa-san…aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa menjaga janjiku pada Kaa-san. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul Kaa-san. Tak lama lagi…dan aku takkan bisa menepati janjiku pada Kaa-san." Hinata tersedu mengingat pesan sang Ibu.

_._

_"Jaga ayahmu dan juga adikmu. Jaga mereka demi Kaa-san, bertahanlah meskipun mereka memperlakukanmu dengan buruk sekalipun. Sayangilah mereka, seperti kau menyayangi Kaa-san."_

_._

"Seandainya aku lebih teliti saat menebus obat Kaa-san. Pasti Kaa-san akan tetap berada di sini. Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Hanabi pasti akan bahagia walaupun aku nanti akan pergi meninggalkan kalian untuk selamanya," lirih Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kembali akan ucapan ayahnya saat sang ayah kembali ke rumah.

.

_**Flashback : On**_

_._

_ "Tadaima," sapa laki-laki versi tua dari Neji saat memasuki rumah._

_ "Tou-san pulang! Hore!" sahut Hanabi sambil memeluk sang ayah._

_ "Tou-san pasti lelah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Tou-san mandi." Hinata menyambut sang ayah dengan bahagia._

_ "Hanabi, Tou-san belikan kamu oleh-oleh." Sang ayah mengacuhkan Hinata dan malah memperhatikan Hanabi._

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ Sang ayah mengangguk._

_ "Tou-san baik!" Hanabi berseru gembira._

_ "Wah, Hanabi dapat oleh-oleh. Aku dapat juga nggak, Tou-san?" tanya Hinata._

_ "Kamu suka, Hanabi?" Sang ayah kembali mengacuhkan Hinata._

_ Kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa tidak dianggap, tapi ia tetap berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin, suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengar ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian…_

_ "Selamat datang kembali, Hiashi-sama." Neji datang dan menyapa Hiashi dengan volume suara yang lebih kecil dari suara Hinata._

_ "Oh, Neji. Apa kabar?" Hiashi malah merespon perkataan Neji._

_ "Saya baik-baik saja. Hiashi-sama, hari ini Hinata telah memasak makanan kesukaan Anda. Mungkin Anda lapar selama perjalanan tadi." Neji mencoba menarik perhatian Hiashi agar memperhatikan Hinata._

_ "Aku tidak lapar. Hanabi, kau suka mainannya?" Hiashi merespon dingin._

_ "Suuukkkaaa sekali."_

_ "Syukurlah. Tou-san mau istirahat dulu, kau nikmatilah hadiahmu."_

_ Hanabi mengangguk kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tapi…_

_ "Hanabi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji cemas saat ia menahan Hanabi yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri._

_ "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, Neji-nii." Hanabi kembali berdiri._

_ "Responmu cepat, Neji. Seandainya kau adalah kakak Hanabi, pasti aku akan bangga sekali pada kalian berdua." Hiashi menepuk bahu Neji sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi di sana._

_ "Tou-san benar. Seandainya Neji-nii yang menjadi kakakku, pasti Kaa-san masih berada di tengah-tengah kita," tambah Hanabi dengan nada sinis sembari menatap Hinata yang sedang tertunduk dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_ Neji kini menatap Hinata sendu._

_ "Hinata…"_

_ "Ah, Neji-nii aku permisi keluar dulu," lirih Hinata sambil menahan tangis_

_._

_**Flashback : Off**_

.

"Apakah kehadiranku hanya mampu membawa kesialan, Kami-sama?" Hinata kini menangis tersedu sambil memegangi dadanya lagi. "Kenapa mereka tidak mau menerimaku?" tanyanya lirih.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, isakan tangisnya memecah keheningan taman yang sepi. Dan tiba-tiba dari samping kanannya, Hinata merasakan rangkulan laki-laki yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Menangislah, aku akan menemanimu. Jangan simpan kesedihanmu seorang diri. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pelipur lara mu." Suara itu, suara yang Hinata kenal.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, jangan simpan tangisanmu. Kau telah banyak berkorban selama ini. Izinkan aku menemanimu, Hinata. Aku menyayangimu." Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan hal itu kepada Hinata. Kata-kata yang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia menyayangi gadis malang dalam pelukannya ini. Dan ia takkan membiarkan Hinata menanggung semua perih itu sendirian.

"U-Uchiha…san. Te…rima kasih," ucap Hinata.

Kemudian ia menangis dalam di dada laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya kini. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasa tegar akan kehadiran Sasuke. 'Kami-sama, terima kasih telah mengirimnya ke dalam hidupku,' batin Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

akhirnya update juga chapter 2 nya.

sbenernya bimbang, mau tetep lanjut atau hapus fic ini.

dan inilah jawabnya.

maaf, bagi yang menunggu aksi lebay para fans Sasuke. chapter ini memang lebih fokus sama SasuHina dulu, mungkin kelebay-an fans Sasuke ada di Chapter selanjutnya.

RnR yaaa :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews Column**

.

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer: **tebakan anda benar! *nyalamin tangan* mudah"an gak bosen yaa sama cerita ini.

**Mamizu mei:** apakah pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chapter ini? jangan kapok ke sini ya :D

**Kaka:** I agree with you, aku memang suka Hinata yang ceria, meskipun OOC sih, review lagi?

**ulva-chan: **mudah"an semua terjawab di chapter ini, soal tulisan yang di bold, itu cuma kesalahan *maklum anak baru* review lagi yaa.

**S.Y**: makasih masukannya, iya aku memang buat para fans nya Sasuke pada lebay semua *hahahaha* sebenernya Shizune itu bkan petugas UKS, tapi guru BK/BP.

**Kise: **soal tulisan di bold, cuma kesalahan. arigatou, arigatou, ini udah update secepat kilat. datang lagi?

**Atamae Hinasudachi: **salam kenal juga, reader-san. ini sudah update.

**uchihyuu nagisa: **kayaknya iya. *aku tega banget sih* baca lagi?

**keiKo-buu89:** terima kasih udah mau dateng. review lagi ya :D

**Namikaze Na-chan:** zahrunnisa... ngp blom review fic aku yang lain? kesal mode : on. awas aja kalo yang ini ga di review *ngancem*

**Hyugga Hime-chan: **maaf ya kalo nunggu waktu lama buat baca chapter lanjutannya. aku usahain buat update secepat kilat :D

.

Review lagi?

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :D**

.

.

*saya **nerima flame** kok, kalau ada **uneg-uneg keluarin** aja ya*


	3. Kenyataan yang Pahit

_Tuhan tak pernah memberikan apa yang kita minta, tapi Dia selalu memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan._

Kalimat tersebut pantas ditanamkan dalam benak Hinata. Berulang kali ia meminta kepada Sang Pencipta agar ia dapat diterima dalam keluarganya, namun do'anya belum juga terkabul. Ia berharap agar ia dapat menemukan sandaran dan dukungan dari orang-orang yang paling ia cintai untuk menghadapi hidup ini. Hidup yang mengharuskan dia menelan kepahitan dan kenikmatan secara bersamaan.

_Manusia hanya mampu berencana, karena Tuhan-lan yang menentukan segalanya_.

Hinata hanya mampu menerima takdir yang digariskan untuknya. Takdir yang seharusnya bisa ia ubah asalkan ia berusaha. Namun, apa daya, Hinata merasa tak mampu, sehingga ia kini bagaikan daun kering yang terbawa hanyut. Ia tak punya pegangan, ia tak punya haluan. Kesedihan membalut hidupnya terlalu tebal. Membuatnya kaku dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, tak mengizinkan seorangpun untuk memahaminya.

Sekarang, tanpa ia duga, ada seorang yang dengan tulus, melebarkan kedua tangannya pada Hinata. Menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi penyangga hidup sang gadis beriris lavender ini. Dari matanya, Hinata bias melihat kesungguhan yang laki-laki ini tunjukkan. Mata hitam kelamnya membuat Hinata terhisap dalam kedamaian yang dijanjikannya. Kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan oleh seseorang yang tak pernah ia perkirakan. Seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan ini, Tuhan telah menepati janjinya. Memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan. Dia tahu, Hinata membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sang gadis sebagai tempat mencurahkan segala kepedihan yang gadis itu alami. Dia tahu, Hinata membutuhkan seseorang yang memahami sisi lain hidup Hinata yang berbeda dari yang lain. Oleh karena itulah, Sasuke ia kirimkan kepada sang indigo.

.

.

.

**Title : Terima Kasih, Hinata  
><strong>

**Created by : anak baru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, Ide Pasaran, Diksi dan alur berantakan, dll.**

.

.

**Kenyataan yang Pahit**

.

Bisa Sasuke rasakan rembesan air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola mata lavender saat itu menembus kemejanya. Bisa Sasuke rasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar saat gadis itu berusaha menahan tangisnya. Bisa Sasuke rasakan seberapa berat beban kesedihan yang Hinata tanggung. Karena itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya seakan ikut menanggung kesedihan Hinata di punggungnya. Ia bereaksi secara spontan setiap kali memikirkan betapa kejamnya jalan hidup yang Hinata lalui selama ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata sudah tak lagi menangis. Namun dapat ia lihat jejak air mata dan mata sembab yang menghiasi wajah wanita di hadapannya. Seharusnya, ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk menghapus sisa air mata di pelupuk mata Hinata, tapi ada baiknya ia menanyakan dahulu kondisi gadis ini.

"A-aku ba-baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata sesegukan. Ia kembali berusaha menutupi kondisi yang sebenarnya, tapi penampilannya sama sekali tidak mendukung. Dari pandangannya yang masih belum fokus pasca menangis, ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seakan ingin memarahi Hinata karena masih saja ingin menanggung semua masalahnya sendiri.

"Jangan berlagak kuat! Kau itu lemah. Sekali lemah, tetap saja lemah. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau mampu menahan masalahmu yang besar itu seorang diri," bantah Sasuke. Gadis yang ada di depannya ini sungguh keras kepala, berbicara jujur saja apa susahnya sih?

"_Go-gomene_," lirih Hinata. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Angkat kepalamu," perintah Sasuke. Seketika itu juga Hinata menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Lavender bertemu dengan _onyx_. Sang lavender melihat _onyx _tersebut menatapnya tajam. "Menundukkan kepala saat _aku_ berbicara denganmu itu sangat tidak sopan. Jangan sekali-kali mengulangi hal itu di depanku."

"_Go-gomene_." Hinata kembali mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Kau memang harus meminta maaf," komentar Sasuke pedas. "Kesalahanmu sudah terlalu banyak, dan semua tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kata 'maaf'. Tapi yang kau bisa hanya meminta maaf. Kau memang lemah Hinata." Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Apa yang Sasuke katakan itu memang benar, Hinata mengakui hal itu.

"A-aku tahu. Aku terlalu lemah, aku tahu itu. _Go-gomene_."

"Kau sudah mengakuinya. Berarti kau sadar kau itu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Seperti yang akau katakana tadi, kau itu lemah. Oleh karena itu, aku yang akan melindungimu. Kau tak boleh menolak. Jangan pernah lagi berlagak kuat di depanku." Ucapan Sasuke yang sungguh-sungguh berhasil menyentuh hati Hinata. Akhirnya, saat yang ia tunggu datang juga. Saat dimana seseorang datang dengan membawa sebuah perisai untuk menghalau segala kesedihan dan kesendirian yang membayangi hidup Hinata. Air mata kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"A-arigatou." Air mata kembali tumpah, tapi ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Hinata menangis bahagia.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan pernah teteskan air matamu lagi," tambah Sasuke lembut sembari mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi Hinata. "Meskipun itu air mata kebahagiaan sekalipun."

Berusaha menahan isakannya, Hinata mengangguk. Melihat kesungguhan dalam air muka Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum. "Sekarang, tersenyumlah."

.

-:-

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Langit senja menaungi semua makhluk yang ada di salah satu belahan dunia. Burung-burung bersiap kembali ke sarang untuk memberi makan anak-anak mereka. Segala aktifitas mulai dihentikan, sudah waktunya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Tapi lain halnya dengan tiga gadis yang baru saja berangkat menuju _mall_. Mereka bersiap menonton film malam ini. Rencananya, mereka akan menonton pada jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. Sebelum itu, mereka hendak membeli berbagai keperluan dan camilan. Maklum, perempuan biasanya suka berlebihan dalam mempersiapkan sesuatu. Jadi, beginilah mereka, pergi ke _mall_ 2 jam sebelum film dimulai.

"Kita mau nonton film apa nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, enaknya nonton film apa ya? Bagaimana kalau nonton film horror?" Ino mengusulkan. "Film horror lagi menjamur di bioskop."

"Emang film apa aja?" tanya Karin tertarik.

"Kalo nggak salah ada film _Mendokusai Ghost_, _I Know What You Did Last Ramadhan_, _Pocong Beranak_, ah, lupa…soalnya banyak banget," jawab Ino sambil mengingat-ngingat brosur penayangan film bioskop di surat kabar.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura dan Karin bersamaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ino, film yang kau usulkan itu nggak ada yang bagus. Dari judulnya saja banyak yang nggak menarik. _Mendokusai Ghost_? Itu film produksi Negara mana? Jepang atau Inggris? _I Know What You Did Last Ramadhan_, mana ada setan keliaran pas bulan puasa. Terus, Pocong Beranak? Aduh, Ino…kami nggak mau nonton film yang seperti itu. Pasti banyak adegan –ehem- di sana," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Jadi mau nonton film apa?" tagih Ino.

"Film komedi," usul Karin. Sakura dan Ino langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau…" Ino memprotes.

"Oke-oke, aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau film _romance_?" Karin mengalihkan permbicaraan. Padahal tadi ia hanya bercanda waktu mengusulkan menonton film komedi, karena waktu itu saat Ino dan Sakura sedang menonton film komedi di dalam kelas saat pelajaran berakhir, mereka tertawa keras. Dan sayangnya, saat itu mereka tertawa dalam posisi yang tidak elit serta mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan kembali lagi ke kelas untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Alhasil, Sasuke melihat bagaimana keadaan mereka. Sejak itulah, Sakura dan Ino enggan menonton film komedi lagi.

"_Romance_?" tanya Sakura. Karin mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Filmnya apa aja?" Ino angkat bicara. Sepertinya ia tak lagi emosi hanya karena masalha dua kata tabu 'Film Komedi'.

"Cuma ada satu, tapi aku penasaran dengan ceritanya. Judulnya itu… 'Biar Hati yang Bicara'. Bagaimana?"

"Kita tonton yang itu," seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

.

-:-

.

Semenjak Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinata, beban yang Hinata rasakan sedikit berkurang. Sasuke bagaikan obat dalam hidupnya. Bila ia sakit, maka Sasuke yang akan menyembuhkannya. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah seseorang yang paling berharga setelah ibunya. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana melanjutkan hidupnya bila tak ada Sasuke. Sang _raven_ sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Di rumah, Hinata mencoba lebih sabar menghadapi ayah dan adiknya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin mendapatkan perhatian dan pengakuan dari mereka. Jika di sekolah Sasuke yang menguatkan Hinata, maka di rumahnya, posisi Sasuke digantikan oleh Neji, sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri.

Kurang lebih sudah lima bulan Hinata menjalin hubungan yang tak bernama dengan Sasuke. Pacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan cinta. Yang Hinata ingat, Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'sayang' dan 'melindungi'. Dengan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu apa bisa dikatakan mereka berpacaran? Hinata tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, hubungan mereka sangat dekat.

Selama itulah Sasuke mendapat curhatan Hinata tentang perlakuan duo Hyuuga kepada Hinata. Jika Hanabi sering menyakiti Hinata secara fisik, maka Hiashi menyakiti Hinata secara psikis. Pernah suatu hari Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk pindah ke rumahnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_, tapi aku akan tetap tinggal di sana," tolak Hinata secara halus.

"Kenapa? Kau masih mau diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Seburuk apapun perlakuan mereka, aku tetap akan menyayangi mereka, karena mereka keluargaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san ku untuk selalu mendampingi mereka."

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir denganmu, Hinata. Tapi kalau itu yang memang kau inginkan, aku tak bisa memaksa."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang penuh perhatian.

"Hinata, tentang penyakitmu…" Sasuke mulai berkata dengan nada sendu.

"Jangan khawatir." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak khawatir, Hinata. Penyakit yang kau derita itu sangat parah. Kemungkinan untuk hidup lebih lama sangat kecil."

"Menurut dokter, jika aku masih mampu bertahan dari penyakit ini, harapan untuk hidup masih ada. Dan dokter Tsunade mengatakan hal itu sekitar lima bulan lalu. Sampai sekarang, aku jarang _drop_ kan?"

"Kau masih belum memberitahu keluargamu?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau ini keras kepala," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, ini… kepalamu keras sekali," jawab Sasuke sambil memukul pelan kepala Hinata.

"Kepala Sasuke-_kun_ juga keras." Hinata balas memukul kepala Sasuke.

Meskipun Sasuke telah ada untuk mengurangi kesedihan yang Hinata alami, Hinata masih saja sering termenung di kamarnya. Masih ada hal lain yang Hinata tak ceritakan kepada siapapun. Dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, Hinata juga mencemaskan kondisinya. Penyakitnya semakin lama semakin parah. Ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja, padahal apa yang dia tunjukkan pada semua orang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

Perlakuan Hanabi kepadanya pun tak tanggung-tanggung. Kadang ia membentak, melemparinya dengan bantal, membuang makanan buatan Hinata, dan lain sebagainya. Memang dasar Hinata punya hati sekuat baja, berulang kali menerima perlakuan buruk, masih saja ia setia mendampingi duo Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hinata-_sama_, apa yang akan Anda masak hari ini?" tanya salah seorang juru masak di 'istana' Hyuuga tersebut.

"Aku mau membuat camilan untuk Hanabi. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang makan, padahal tugas dan ulangan mengantri. Jadi, aku ingin membuat pengganjal perut saja." Hinata menjawab sambil mempersiapkan bahan masakan.

"Tapi Hinata-sama baru saja pulang dari sekolah, lebih baik Hinata-_sama_ istirahat. Biarkan saya yang membuat makanan untuk Hanabi-_sama_," tawar sang juru masak.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan aku sudah katakan, makanan untuk Hanabi, _Tou-san_ dan Neji-_nii_ biar aku saja yang masak," tolak Hinata halus.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan Hinata-_sama_," jawab sang juru masak. "Bagaimana kalau saya panggil Neji-_sama_ ke sini untuk menemani Anda?"

"Iya, _arigatou_."

Setelah sang juru masak meninggalkan dapur, Hinata kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang kini telah berada di depannya. Hinata telah menentukan makanan apa yang akan ia masak untuk Hanabi, bahkan ia juga berniat membuatkan makanan juga untuk ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan pulang bekerja.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji datang menghampiri Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang masih asyik bersiap memasak bahan makanan yang telah Hinata olah, Neji berharap bahwa untuk sekali ini saja, Hiashi maupun Hanabi berkenan untuk setidaknya mencicipi masakan yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta oleh Hinata.

"Hinata-sa…Oh, Hinata. Kau ingin memasak apa?" Neji meralat ucapannya yang selalu saja masih memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'Hinata-sama'. Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji kemudian tersenyum.

"Camilan untuk Hanabi dan _Tou-san_," jawab Hinata.

"Camilan?" Neji merasa sangsi dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Iya, tapi aku akan membuat camilan yang sehat dan bergizi. Dan yang paling penting mampu menambah energi dalam tubuh. Aku berulang kali membaca buku khasiat bahan makanan untuk mempraktekkan ini."

"Oh ya?" Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Bagaimana kalau ditolak lagi?" Di luar kebiasaan, Neji tak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu hal yang lancang kepada Hinata.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menghabiskan semua ini," lirih Hinata, namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah layaknya seseorang yang berusaha bersikap tegar. "Lagipula kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan kan? Atau Neji-_nii_ ingin membantuku menghabiskannya?"

"Aku mau saja. Oleh karena itu, kau jangan buat banyak-banyak, bisa-bisa kita nanti perlu membayar orang untuk menghabiskan ini." Neji berusaha mengubah suasana yang tadinya sedikit berkabung menjadi lebih ceria.

"Neji-nii, mau mencicip? Masakannya sudah jadi." Neji mengambil satu camilan, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kemudian ia pikirkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Rasanya tidak aneh kan?"

"Lumayan enak, mungkin mereka akan suka." Neji menyemangati.

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka, baik Neji maupun Hinata dapat mendengar deruman mesin mobil dari luar rumah. Hiashi dan Hanabi baru saja sampai. Dengan cepat, Neji melesat keluar ruangan untuk menyambut duo Hyuuga tersebut di depan pintu. Sementara Hinata, ia sedang meletakkan camilan-camilan yang ia buat dalam wadah dan kemudian menyusul Neji.

Hanabi dan Hiashi keluar dari mobil dari dua sisi pintu penumpang. Kedua tangan Hanabi penuh dengan map-map tebal yang sepertinya penting bagi pekerjaan sang ayah. Hiashi -dengan sikapnya yang selalu tenang- mendahului anak bungsunya -atau selalu ia anggap anak tunggalnya- memasuki rumah. Sedangkan Hanabi, harus meminta bantuan setidaknya dua orang _maid_ untuk membawa berkas-berkas penting tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Hiashi-sama," sapa Neji sopan. Entah kenapa Neji selalu bersikap formal kepada pamannya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu," tegur Hiashi. Neji yang mendengarnya hanya dapat mengangguk patuh.

"_Nii-san_ jangan bersikap seakan-akan kami adalah orang asing. Lagipula aku sudah menganggap _nii-san_ sebagai _kakak yang sebenarnya_." Hanabi menambahkan perkataan Hiashi, namun dengan memberikan penekanan pada _kakak yang sebenarnya_ saat ia melihat Hinata yang muncul dari belakang dengan membawa camilan.

Bukan berarti Hinata tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi. Telinganya masih dapat bekerja dengan baik, lagipula ia selalu mendapatkan sindiran seperti itu dari ayah dan adiknya. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha tenang dan sabar dalam menghadapi sang ayah dan adik tercinta.

"Tou-san, Hanabi, ini aku buatkan camilan untuk kalian," ucap Hinata lembut. Neji kini sedang menahan nafas karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Proses yang berulang kali terjadi.

"Buang saja," perintah Hiashi.

"Tapi _Tou-san_ belum mencicipinya. Ya sudah, kalau _Tou-san_ tidak mau, bagaimana kalau ini untukmu saja, Hanabi," tawar Hinata.

"Bisa-bisa aku langsung mati kalau memakan itu," tolak Hanabi kasar. Kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Neji, sepuluh menit lagi, datanglah ke ruang kerjaku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Hiashi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memegang wadah camilan buatannya sendiri. Untuk sekian kalinya, Neji merasa tersayat hatinya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Untuk aku saja kalau begitu," ucap Neji menghibur Hinata. Dilihatnya ekspresi Hinata saat ini tak dapat dibaca. Entah ia sedih, kecewa, marah, kesal atau apapun, ia tak bisa menebaknya. "Hinata?"

Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya. "Baiklah, Neji-_nii_ ke ruang kerja _Tou-san_ dulu saja, aku akan taruh makanan ini di dapur," usul Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Neji, kemudian ia pergi menuju tempat dimana paman sastu-satunya yang ia miliki sedang menunggunya.

Hinata sendirian lagi. Sekarang ia bisa membiarkan kesedihannya mengalir. Namun, sekuat tenaga, ia tahan kesedihan itu. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam melalui hidung, berusaha menenangkan emosinya kemudian dihembuskannya kembali melewati mulut. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, ia merenung. Dipandanginya camilan yang sudah ia buatkan, dipejamkannya kedua matanya sembari dalam hati berkata :

_'Kaa-san, gomenasai. Seandainya aku masih punya banyak waktu'_

.

-:-

.

_**Tok-Tok-Tok**_.

Suara yang timbul karena getaran yang dihasilkan oleh dua benda yang saling bersenggolan itu, menandakan kedatangan seseorang. Laki-laki tua yang berada di dalam ruangan pun segera berkata, "Masuklah."

Dari balik pintu, pria berambut coklat dan beriris abu-abu muda itu melangkah memasuki ruangan. Didepannya bisa ia lihat ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Mata yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengamati pergerakannya. Kedua tangan laki-laki tua itu ia jadikan penyangga di dagunya.

"Neji, duduklah," perintahnya. Neji membungkuk sedikit sebelum menuruti perintah pamannya.

"Ada apa, Hiashi-_sama_?" Neji menanyakan.

"Kau akan aku jadikan anakku dan sekaligus sebagai pewaris harta," ucapnya langsung.

Kedua mata Neji terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin? "Hiashi-_sama_, aku tidak bisa menerimanya," tolak Neji secara halus.

"Kenapa? Kau sendirian di sini, maka dari itu aku akan mengangkatmu anak, menjadikanmu sebagai kakak bagi Hanabi dan menggantikan posisi _anak tidak berguna itu_ di keluarga ini," jelas Hiashi.

"Maksud Anda, Anda akan membuang Hinata?"

"Iya."

"Maaf sebelumnya, Hiashi-_sama_. Bagaimana mungkin Anda membuang _anak kandung_ Anda sendiri? Dan menggantikannya dengan _aku_ yang hanya seseorang yang menumpang hidup di sini?" Neji benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pamannya ini.

"_Dia_, hanya membawa aib keluarga. Dalam keturunan Hyuuga, tak ada satu orangpun yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Dan juga…_Dia_, pembawa sial. Secepat mungkin aku harus menyingkirkan dia agar kita tidak terkena sialnya."

"Hiashi-_sama_, Anda bilang harus menyingkirkan Hinata. Anda ingin membunuh Hinata?" Neji menyimpulkan.

"Jika memang diperlukan, aku akan mengambil pilihan itu." Hiashi menjawab dengan dingin.

"Apa Anda tidak punya hati, Hiashi-_sama_? Hinata itu manusia. Dan Anda tidak bisa menghabisi nyawa seseorang begitu saja. Hinata itu anak kandung Anda, darah daging Anda. Buah cinta Anda bersama mendiang istri Anda. Kenapa Anda begitu tega kepada Hinata?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, Neji."

"Anda harus menjawab pertanyaan saya. Apa yang membuat Anda begitu membenci Hinata?" Neji memaksa Hiashi berbicara. Jika ia kalah dalam adu argumen ini, maka Hinata yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Karena dia, orang kepercayaanku berkhianat. Karena dia, aku kehilangan adikku. Karena dia, Hanabi menjadi anak piatu. Karena dia, aku sendirian di dunia ini. Karena dia, istriku pergi untuk selamanya. Dari awal, dia sudah diramalkan akan membawa kesengsaraan dalam keluarga ini. Kau seharusnya memahami hal itu, Neji!" bentak Hiashi.

"Tapi itu tetap saja tak dapat membenarkan tindakan Anda yang ingin menyingkirkan dia," desis Neji.

"Dia harus disingkirkan dari keluarga Hyuuga."

"Tidak bisa, Hiashi-_sama_. Dia adalah anggota keluarga ini," bantah Neji. "Dia tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia bagian dari keluarga kita."

"Neji, sekarang kau pilih. Kukeluarkan dia dari keluarga Hyuuga atau kuselesaikan perjalanannya di dunia." Hiashi memberikan pilihan sulit kepada Neji. Kedua pilihan itu tak ada yang menguntungkan bagi Hinata.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Neji memutuskan. "Aku memilih dia keluar dari rumah ini, tapi aku akan tetap merawatnya. Terserah Anda mau menjadikan aku sebagai siapa di rumah ini, asalkan aku diizinkan bertanggung jawab terhadap Hinata."

Hiashi yang awalnya ingin menolak, menahan kata-katanya. Ditariknya nafas panjang, kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah."

Tanpa mereka sadari, semenjak tadi gadis berambut indigo mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sang gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan benar-benar terkejut kala mengetahui semua alasan kenapa sang ayah membencinya. Dan pada saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mengharap kematiannya datang lebih cepat.

.

-:-

.

Esoknya, Hinata bersikap seperti biasanya, seakan-akan ia tak pernah mengetahui apapun tentang hal kemarin. Membuat sarapan, bersabar menanggapi penghinaan Hanabi, mendapat perlakuan dingin sang ayah, diberi penghiburan oleh Neji, dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Tak ada satupun yang menyangka bahwa semalam Hinata sempat memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menghabisi dirinya sendiri. Tapi untungnya, perkataan sang ibu sebelum menjelang kematiannya lah yang mengurungkan niat Hinata. Bunuh diri bukanlah cara menyelesaikan masalah, melainkan cara untuk memperkembangbiakkan masalah.

Tidak seperti hari biasanya, Hinata kali ini terlihat lesu, tidak bersemangat. Mentalnya masih terguncang karena hal kemarin dan otomatis itu akan mempengaruhi keadaan fisik Hinata. Ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata lemah.

"Apa ada masalah lagi di rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tak ingin ketahuan berbohong, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya kurang tidur, Sasuke-_kun_. Semalam tetanggaku sedang mengadakan acara semalam suntuk."

"Perlu kuantar ke UKS?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku masih tahan kok."

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke melihat Hinata selalu melamun. Ia sering tidak fokus. Berulang kali Kiba mengajaknya berbicara, tapi Hinata tak pernah menggubrisnya. Pernah mendengar istilah _dikacangin_? Maka Kiba kini berada dalam posisi itu. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang belum terlalu mengenal Hinata, mereka beranggapan bahwa Hinata mengalami stress menjelang ujian akhir. Namun, bagi Sasuke, Hinata pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke hendak mengajak Hinata pergi ke taman kota. Taman di mana Sasuke mulai tertarik pada kehidupan Hinata. Sasuke sepertinya ingin bernostalgia di sana. Kini ia dan Hinata tengah berada di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," kata Hinata.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu di parkiran."

Sasuke menuju ke tempat parker dan Hinata menuju toilet yang sudah sangat kosong. Tak peduli dengan cerita-cerita _horror_ yang sering diceritakan para siswa sekolahnya, Hinata memasuki salah satu bilik yang paling ujung. Setelah selesai, Hinata beranjak hendak keluar toilet. Namun, sebelum tangannya sampai di kenop pintu ia mendengar suara-suara siswi perempuan yang tengah berbincang-bincang. Dari suaranya, sepertinya ia mengenal mereka.

"Kita nonton ke bioskop lagi, mau nggak?" Sepertinya ini suara Ino.

"Iya, mumpung sebelum ujian akhir. Jadi, kita kayak refreshing dulu," jawab seseorang yang suaranya adalah milik Sakura.

"Kapan?" Kalau ada Sakura dan Ino, pasti di sana juga ada Karin.

"Lusa, bagaimana?" Sakura mengusulkan.

"Oke, tapi film apa aja yang lagi tayang sekarang?" Ino angkat bicara.

"Kebanyakan film _action_ sama _romance_," jawab Sakura.

"Aku nggak mau nonton film _romance_ lagi," kata Ino.

"Kenapa?" Sakura terdengar sedikit terkejut.

"Inget kan pas terakhir kali kita nonton film _romance_, aku sampai nggak berhenti nangis meskipun udah ada di rumah."

"Kalau aku, ya agak sedikit kecewa sama filmnya. Menurut aku, si karakter cewek terlalu kaku, seandainya aja dia bilang sama cowoknya kalo dia punya banyak masalah di masa lalu, pasti si cowok nggak akan kerepotan. Aku nggak suka banget deh, sama pemeran ceweknya. Udah penyakitan, banyak masalah, sok kuat, tahu-tahunya gara-gara sikapnya itu si cowok jadi ketiban sial mulu." Karin menjelaskan pendapatnya secara panjang lebar.

"Namanya juga film, Karin. Alur ceritanya kan bukan kita yang nentuin," ucap Sakura. "Kalau cerita itu aku yang buat, pasti aku tambahin satu cewek lagi yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepada si cowok itu. Walaupun sebenernya aku salut sama pemeran utama ceweknya."

"Sudah ah, kok bahas-bahas alur cerita film di toilet. Ayo, keluar," ajak Ino. Tak lama kemudian, suara hentakan kaki semakin menjauh menandakan mereka telah pergi. Tak satupun dari mereka menyadari bahwa percakapan mereka mampu membuat Hinata merasa bahwa dia benar-benar pembawa sial, sama seperti yang ayahnya katakan.

.

**TBC**

**( Bersambung )  
><strong>

.

.

**Angst-nya kurang kerasa deh kayaknya.**

**Maaf karena lama update.**

**Buat yang bingung manggil aku apa, bisa panggil aku Menik *mudahkan?*  
><strong>

**Ini fic terakhir pra Hiatus. Saya ada Ulangan Mid Semester :) Jadi, harus belajar.**

**Oh ya, SHDL masuk nominasi seleksi tahap II IFA kategori Best Event lho~!**

**Thanks for your reviews, that's so precious for me.**

**-:-**

**With Love,**

**: ab :  
><strong>


	4. Senyum yang Memudar

_**Seberapa banyak lagi air mata yang harus aku tumpahkan, Kami-**_**sama**_**?**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Hinata berjalan lunglai, menyeret langkah demi langkah dengan susah payah meninggalkan toilet perempuan. Mata jernihnya memerah dan membengkak. Meskipun berulang kali Hinata membasuh wajahnya, bekas bahwa ia tadi menangis masih terlihat kentara. Sekuat mungkin menekan keberuntungannya, ia pun berangsur-angsur beranjak menuju parkiran.

.

.

_**Mungkin aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Kami-**_**sama**_**. **_

_**Hingga aku merasakan semua ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Hinata kembali memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Dibenci ayah dan adiknya, kehilangan sang ibunda dan mengidap penyakit parah. Apakah harus sekelam itukah hidupnya? Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengubah semua ini? Apakah benar bahwa ia pembawa sial? Hinata hampir menangis lagi, bila saja ia tak merasakan getaran di saku kemejanya.

.

_**From**_** : U. Sasuke**

Hinata, kau di mana?

.

Hinata baru teringat bahwa Sasuke tengah menunggu dirinya sejak tadi di tempat parkir. Panik, dengan segera Hinata membalas pesan Sasuke padanya tadi.

.

_**To**_** : U. Sasuke**

_Gomene_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sedang menuju tempat parkir sekarang. Maaf, membuat mu menunggu lama.

.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak, sebuah perasaan khawatir menyelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Sebuah perasaan takut yang aneh dan baru baginya. Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan berbagai macam 'kesialan' dalam hidupnya. Ia takut, ini akan merambat ke Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang ia harap tak pernah merasakan kepedihan hidupnya.

Matanya kembali memanas, haruskah ia meninggalkan Sasuke demi kebaikan pemuda itu sendiri?

Ponsel nya kembali bergetar. Sasuke mengirim pesan lagi.

.

_**From**_** : U. Sasuke**

Sudah hampir sore, cepatlah.

.

Memang sudah watak si bungsu Uchiha ini untuk berkata dingin dan memerintah. Hinata tidak membalas pesan Sasuke karena ia kini telah berada di dekat tempat parkir. Hinata yakin Sasuke pasti bisa melihatnya sekarang.

.

.

_**Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Kami-**_**sama**_**? **_

_**Aku tak ingin menyeretnya ke dalam kesialanku.**_

_** Jika meninggalkannya adalah jalan yang terbaik, maka akan aku lakukan, meskipun itu…**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_** Sakit.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

**a****nak baru** _proudly present_

**Terima Kasih, Hinata**

[_chap.4_]

**Senyum yang Memudar**

_With pairing_ : ** U. Sasuke /H. Hinata**

**Naruto **_belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata sedang berjalan melewati halaman sekolah menuju ke arahnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak gadis itu pergi ke toilet, dan kini ia kembali dengan keadaan kusut. Mata sembab, pandangan sayu dan tubuh lemah. Untuk sementara, mungkin Sasuke harus menahan keinginannya untuk mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Pandangannya yang tajam mengintimidasi Hinata demi menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan khawatir," lirih Hinata. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti diiris saat mengeluarkan suara. Efek pasca menangis.

"Aku tak suka dibohongi," Sasuke menggeram. Sulit baginya untuk menghadapi Hinata bila gadis itu mendapat masalah. Hinata cenderung suka… memendam masalahnya sendiri. Seolah gadis itu bisa menyelesaikannya, nyatanya tidak.

"Aku akan cerita lain kali, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" pinta Hinata lemah. Mungkinkah ia akan menceritakan semuanya? Tentang masalahnya, tentang kesialannya dan tentang… rencananya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke?

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." Sasuke mengalah. Ia akan bersabar, ia akan menekan emosinya demi membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_san_, boleh aku minta tolong?" Hinata kini berada di perpustakaan bersama Sakura. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sini, mengingat tak cukup banyak siswa yang suka membaca. Sekarang, ia ingin meminta bantuan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sangsi. Baru kali ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata berbicara kepadanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hmm…bisakah Sakura-_san_ menggantikanku sebagai _partner_ Sasuke-_kun_ untuk praktek biologi hari ini? Aku harus membantu Shizune-_san_ di ruang Bimbingan Konseling. Lagipula hari ini Naruto-_kun_ juga tidak masuk," jelas Hinata.

Sakura tak perlu berpikir dua kali tentang tawaran itu. "Boleh, dengan senang hati."

"_Arigatou gozaimatsu_, Sakura-_san_. Semoga sukses," ucap Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini berbunga-bunga. Ini yang paling Sakura harapkan, bisa berdekatan dengan pangeran sekolah, orang yang paling ia suka.

Sementara dari jauh Hinata menatap kepergian Sakura dengan sendu. Tentu saja ia bohong dengan semua itu tadi. Hinata berusaha untuk mendekatkan Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Hanya Sakura yang pantas untuk mendampingi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Sakura-lah orangnya.

Ia akan tenang bila Sasuke bersama Sakura.

Karena Sakura, sangat mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

_**Aku tahu sikapku ini terlihat bodoh, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. **_

_**Aku sadari itu. **_

_**Tapi aku harap kau bisa bersama Sakura-**_**san**_** saat aku sudah tak ada lagi.**_

_** Ini semua…**_

_**demi kebaikanmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Tsunade setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Ia kemudian beranjak dan menempatkan dirinya ke belakang meja, duduk di sana.

"Baik, Tsunade-_san_," dustanya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Hinata. Kondisi badan mu sendiri yang memberitahu ku bahwa penyakitmu bertambah parah. Kau harus mencari donor sumsum tulang belakang demi memperpanjang usia mu." Tsunade memberitahu.

"Umur ku tidak bergantung pada sebuah donor, Tsunade-_san_," ucap Hinata disertai derail tawa yang terdengar canggung. "Kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan menutup usia."

"Kau pasrah?" Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu, tindakanmu sekarang membuat ku kecewa," gumam Tsunade. "Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu. Dari sekian banyak pasien yang berobat padaku, hanya kau yang paling kuat." Hinata menatap Tsunade bingung.

"Saat aku beritahu bahwa kau menderita penyakit ini, sorot matamu tak berubah. Tak ada sedikit pun kesedihan yang aku lihat waktu itu. Hanya kau yang bereaksi seperti itu, tidak seperti yang lain. Bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang histeris dan pingsan di sini." Tsunade menatap Hinata dalam.

"Karena itulah, aku menaruh harapan padamu. Aku percaya kau tak akan mudah menyerah menghadapi segalanya."

"Maaf, Tsunade-_san_," lirih Hinata. "Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi aku sudah tak punya kemampuan bahkan keberanian untuk sekedar berharap."

Tsunade melihat perubahan air muka Hinata menjadi sendu. Sinar dari lavender jernih itu telah memudar. Senyum tulus yang selalu Hinata tunjukkan terlihat terpaksa. Apakah benar bahwa tak ada lagi harapan bagi Hinata?

"Setidaknya kau harus terus berusaha, Hinata. Jangan menyerah seperti sekarang. Tidakkah kau menyayangi kakak sepupu mu?" Tsunade berkeras. "Apakah kau ingin melihat dia bersedih?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Tsunade-_san_…kira-kira berapa lama lagi aku…"

"Sudah aku katakan dari awal, aku tak dapat memprediksikan sisa usiamu. Semua tergantung kepada Kami-_sama_ dan juga dirimu sendiri."

.

.

_**Kami-**_**sama**_**, aku…**_

_**masih ingin berharap.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Kau bercanda!" Hinata menggeleng. Tangannya memberikan sebuah kertas catatan kecil kepada Sakura. Sementara Sakura, ia hanya membatu di tempatnya. Bahkan ia tak dapat mengedipkan mata sedikit pun.

"Ku pikir Sakura-_san_ pasti perlu membahas tugas kalian, jadi mungkin lebih baik aku memberikan nomor ponsel Sasuke-_kun_ padamu."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya aku cuma sekedar menggantikanmu? Kau kan pasangan Sasuke di pelajaran itu, aku…"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku pasti akan merepotkan Sasuke-_kun_ jika harus membantunya mengerjakan tugas ini. Sasuke-_kun_ takkan keberatan."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah."

.

.

_**Kau harus menerima Sakura-**_**san**_** masuk ke dalam hidupmu, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. **_

_**Menerima Sakura, dan…**_

_**melupakan aku.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Hinata."

Sang sulung Hyuuga membalik badannya menghadap Neji yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Disingkirkannya tugas-tugas sekolah yang sejak tadi ia kerjakan.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_? Masuklah." Neji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata.

"Kau pergi sekolah sendirian?" tanyanya. Hinata mengerutkan alis.

"Iya-" Pemilik surai indigo itu tersenyum malu.

"Jarak dari sini ke sekolahmu cukup jauh," potong Neji.

"Aku tak keberatan. Naik kendaraan itu menurut ku kurang sehat," ucap Hinata.

"Kau tak ingin aku antar setiap kau pergi sekolah?"

"Tidak usah, _Nii-san_, aku takut membuatmu repot."

"Kalau aku carikan tempat tinggal di dekat sekolahmu? Dengan begitu jarak antara rumah dan sekolah tidak bila kau pulang ke sini." Hinata tersentak.

Ucapan Neji mengingatkan ia akan kesepakatan kakak sepupunya itu dengan sang ayah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Berarti ia akan meninggalkan rumah ini, secepatnya.

"Bagaimana?" Neji bertanya lagi, sontak membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ide bagus, _Nii-san_. Aku tak akan kepayahan pulang-pergi ke sekolah." Hinata mencoba tersenyum tulus, berharap Neji terkecoh dengan kesedihan berbalut kebohongan dalam matanya.

"Ya, sudah. Akan _Nii-san_ carikan." Itulah yang Neji ucapkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedari tadi sedang menahan tangis.

.

.

**Kaa-san**_**, maafkan Hinata.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga memang satu-satunya tempat di rumahnya yang paling ia sukai. Hanya di taman inilah, kenangan bahagia bersama ayah, adik dan ibunya terukir indah di benaknya. Ia masih mengingat jelas setiap _detail_ kebahagiaan kecilnya. Kala ia bermain bersama Neji, dan ibunya sedang menggendong Hanabi. Dan ayahnya, tersenyum memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Itu sangat membahagiakan.

Dan juga sangat menyakitkan jika kembali dikenang.

Kenangan itu tak akan pernah kembali…sama seperti ibunya yang tak mungkin hidup lagi.

"Kau akan pergi, eh? Ku harap setelah itu keluarga ini tak akan pernah terkena sial lagi," desis Hanabi yang kebetulan berada di sekitar sana.

Hinata hampir menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau membenci ku, Hanabi?" lirih Hinata.

Hanabi bergerak arogan mendekati Hinata, berusaha mengintimidasi kakaknya melalui auranya. Kilatan marah jelas terlihat di matanya. Sebuah kebencian terdalam kepada gadis polos dan tak berdaya di depannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah sok polos? Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu, jika harus memilih antara kehilangan Kaa-_san_ atau kau, aku lebih memilihmu. Seandainya kau tidak ceroboh, aku pasti masih dapat merasakan hangat pelukan Kaa-_san_ di sini dan bukannya setiap kali harus menahan tangis dan kesedihan.," cecar Hanabi.

Tetesan air mata mulai merembes dari matanya yang kini membelalak marah.

Dilihatnya tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, tak perlu ditanya bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini.

"Mungkin juga seandainya kau pergi nanti, aku tetap tak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Kemudian Hanabi bergerak menjauhi Hinata. Namun belum sempat ia pergi dari tempat itu, telinganya menangkap suara halus Hinata.

"Jika aku pergi untuk selamanya, mungkin _Tou-san_ dan kau bisa hidup bahagia, Hanabi. Maafkan aku."

Hanabi berbalik, tapi yang ia lihat adalah punggung Hinata yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Hinata.

'Apa maksudnya dengan pergi untuk selamanya?'

.

.

_**Bila kepergianku nanti akan membawa kebahagiaan kalian, **_**Tou-san**_** dan Hanabi, maka aku akan rela. **_

_**Rela untuk menghilangkan diriku selamanya dari kalian.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" bentak Sasuke. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya saat mengetahui Hinata memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Sakura. Ia tak ingin gadis itu terus berharap padanya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Naruto yang telah lama menyukai gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"_Go-gomenasai_, Sasuke-_kun_. Ku kira kalian perlu saling berkomunikasi untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Jadi, aku berikan nomor ponselmu padanya." Hinata berbicara pelan menghadapi kesangaran Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, menenangkan dirinya. "Kenapa kau jarang berbicara padaku akhir-akhir ini?" Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk mengatur perasaannya. Ia takut ia tak sanggup berbohong lebih jauh.

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tidak sempat berbincang denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_," dustanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Hinata menampakkan senyumnya. "Lagi pula aku ingin kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Jangan terlalu menutup diri, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menyipitkan alisnya. "Bukankah kau sama saja denganku? Kau suka sekali menyimpan masalah mu sendiri."

"Aku sedang tak bermasalah sekarang."

"Kau berbohong lagi."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak pandai dalam hal itu," elak Hinata.

"Karena kau tidak pandai berbohonglah, aku tahu kalau kau berbohong," balas Sasuke. Hinata hampir kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bicara tentang kepandaian berbohong, sebenarnya kau lebih baik dariku dalam hal itu, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Hinata.

"Oh ya? Kapan aku pernah berbohong?" tantang Sasuke.

"Kau tak boleh tahu, kau harus mencarinya sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_. Belajarlah untuk mengintrospeksi dirimu," jawabnya. Lalu Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang wajah seakan sedang menerawang masa lalu.

.

.

_**Aku memang tak pandai berbohong, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. **_

_**Tapi ku harap itu cukup untuk membuatmu menjauhiku.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Apakah harus hari ini, Hiashi-_sama_?" tanya Neji. "Kenapa Anda ingin Hinata pergi secepatnya dari rumah ini? Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Hiashi-_sama_. Hinata juga punya perasaan."

"Sudah berulang kali aku katakan padamu Neji. Dia pembawa sial! Sudah seharusnya ia pergi dari sini," jawab Hiashi tegas.

"Tidakkah Anda punya hati, Hiashi-_sama_? Bagaimanapun dia anak Anda. Semestinya Anda punya rasa sayang padanya. Jangan terbutakan oleh kesalahannya," balas Neji.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Neji? Hinata itu-"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti, Hiashi-_sama_? Justru aku yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Anda. Bagaimana Anda bisa mempercayai ucapan Orochimaru? Orochimaru bukanlah _Kami-sama_, dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Hinata itu pembawa sial! Demi apapun, Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya." Hiashi membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Neji mengetahui hal itu secara terinci.

"Aku tak peduli, benar atau tidak ucapan Orochimaru, Hinata tetap akan pergi dari sini. Itu sudah kesepakatan kita," tegas Hiashi.

Neji mengatur nada suaranya. "Kelak suatu saat nanti, Hiashi-_sama_, aku takut Anda maupun Hanabi tak akan bisa memperbaiki segalanya jika sudah terlambat."

Hiashi mengurut pelipisnya, mungkin semua perkataan Neji terlalu membebani pikirannya.

'Apa maksudnya dengan kata terlambat?' batin Hiashi.

Hiashi duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Bertumpuk pekerjaan masih bersusun rapi di atasnya. Dengan bertumpu pada sikunya, Hiashi mencerna semua perkataan Neji. Kata yang paling ia ingat adalah kata terlambat. Apa maksudnya itu? Hiashi mengurut pelipisnya makin kuat.

Dan akhirnya ia mencoba mengingat percakapannya dulu dengan Orochimaru.

-:-

-:-

"Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Orochimaru. Dia terlalu berharga, bukan hanya bagiku tapi bagi yang lainnya," ucap Hiashi parau di ruang kerjanya. Orochimaru duduk tepat di depannya, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kayu tebal.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling kita cintai. Pasti sangat menyakitkan." Orochimaru melihat Hiashi menunduk semakin dalam. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa dia meninggal?"

"Hinata."

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Dan Hiashi menceritakan semuanya kepada Orochimaru yang _notabene_ 'penasihat'nya.

"Karena kecerobohan?" Hiashi mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Hiashi, aku pernah melihat keluarga dengan kasus sama seperti mu sekarang, dan yang terjadi pada keluarga itu adalah hampir seluruh keluarganya terkena kesialan karena suatu kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh satu orang."

"Itu mustahil," bantah Hiashi.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya dengan cerita ini, tapi bisa dibilang orang yang seperti ini telah dikutuk dan ditakdirkan untuk menjalani hidup yang tidak akan pernah bahagia."

Bodohnya, Hiashi menelan bulat-bulat perkataan Orochimaru.

-:-

-:-

Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya –dengan sedikit mengulur waktu. Dipandanginya setiap sudut kamarnya sebelum akhirnya menyeret kopernya meninggalkan kamar pribadinya. Ia bertemu Neji di pintu depan rumah bersama Ko, orang kepercayaannya. Hinata menebak bahwa Ko yang akan menjaganya selama ia tinggal di tempat yang baru.

.

.

_**Ini semua…sudah berakhir, **_**Kaa-san.**

.

.

**[_To Be Continued_**]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

{15 Feb 2012 } _Publish_ : {16 Feb 2012 }

_Arigatou ne_, bagi yang udah nungguin. Daku ngerasa bersalah sekali karena udah menelantarkan cerita ini -,-

Tanpa banyak _cing-cong_, inilah _update_-annya, _gomen_ kalau banyak kesalahan ketik :)

.

.


End file.
